


The wave

by Kate_Harlock



Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: An one-short, written when I was watching the movie.
Kudos: 4





	The wave

I have always adored cinema. I read also much, but on the screen, more than the scenario I liked actors' play, costumes, settings, special effects… I wanted to be producer, of course.

  
And you… You dreamed to become actor. We have met each other during a school project. At least our dreams have allowed me to know you, though I think the time spent with you was too short. Would I stopped to love you, one day? I hope not. 

  
I have never told you, but I love you. 

  
These days, weather have been disturbed. Who cares? Not me. Not you either. Bad weather happened so many times, and until now, sun always comes again. 

  
We are stuck in traffic jams. Among klaxons' noises I am hearing a rumbling. You take a scared look. I take our bags and we go out of the car. I lock the door by reflex. Water's level almost reaches my waist. We are running amongst people, looking for a refuge, then I realize rumbling are intensifying. 

  
I turn and I see it. 

  
The wave. 

  
If we were in front of a screen, I found it splendid, this wave rolling across Manhattan, swallowing buildings on its way. If we were in a movie, I would act like a hero and I would save you. But we are not in a movie and I am not a hero. 

  
I love you. I don't know if I tell you or if I'm just thinking strongly. I'm as afraid as you are, but you trust me and I have to try. I take your hand and I run. As we make our way through obstacles, I'm looking for an open door, a shelter, anything. But this wave, there, behind us, is real, and there are nothing to save us.

  
I already understand what will wait for us. 


End file.
